


Wof!

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, post Naked Truth (capitolo 18)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si voltò ad osservarlo e ghignò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wof!

L’alba era sorta anche su quella notte interminabile e si sentiva solo il ronzio dei motori dell’aereo.

Asami iniziò a salire la scaletta, pregustando il ritorno a casa e la svolta che la sua vita sembrava aver preso; Akihito lo seguiva con aria stranamente docile, come un cagnolino abbandonato che era stato accudito per una notte e temeva di finire di nuovo in mezzo alla strada.

Si voltò ad osservarlo e ghignò.

–  Akichan? – gli tese la mano, sorridendo – La zampa!

E forse la cosa più buffa fu proprio che Takaba obbedì, ghignando.

Oh, si prospettava una nuova vita  _davvero_  divertente!


End file.
